teenwolf_next_generationfandomcom-20200214-history
Werebears
Werebears are bear lycanthropes. The werebears of San Diego do not have a clan. Bear lycanthropy is one of the least infective (and therefore rarer) strains.The werebears are one of a number of lycanthropes, humans inflicted with a supernatural virus which alows them to take the the power and appearance of a specific species of animal, in this case, bear. Physique Werebears are carriers of the bear strain of lycanthropy. This can be passed on via a bite or a clawing wound given while the werebear is in bear or hybrid form, or via an exchange of blood. The disease can also be contracted from the vaccine, and this was once far more common than people think, but advances in medicine have begun reducing the likelihood of this occurring. Although no known cases of this exist among the werebears (and in general they are not aware of this fact), lycanthropy is passed from mother to child - however, it is rare for a werebear mother to carry a baby to term, because changing shape almost always induces a miscarriage. A werebear father can pass on Mowgli Syndrome to the child if he was in bear or hybrid form during intercourse. Once turned, lycanthropes are immune to other strains of lycanthropy (aside from the 30 or so panweres existing in the world, only four of which are in the United States), and to vampirism (with the notable exception of the line of hybrids created by the Mother of All Darkness). Like all lycanthropes, werebears possess strength and speed far beyond anything a human is capable of - they can bench press a car easily, and can move fast enough to seem like a blur to the human eye. Lycanthrope metabolisms are much faster than human metabolisms, which is why werebears need to consume more calories, why they heal so quickly, and also why they have a higher body temperature than humans. Cold temperatures and ice baths, sometimes used to bring down fevers in humans, can be fatal to lycanthropes if given to them while they are healing serious injuries - they require high temperatures to heal, and recover best when surrounded by their clan. Aside from wounds which sever the brain stem, lycanthropes can heal from almost anything. Although they are immune to poisons and diseases, lycanthropes are highly allergic to silver, and most will be burned by any external contact with the metal - some powerful lycanthropes, however, are not harmed unless the silver breaks the skin or is otherwise ingested. Wounds created by silver heal at human speed, if the lycanthrope does not shift before they are healed. As a result, silver is the only metal that can be used for body piercing on a lycanthrope - the holes will close up around other metals. However, doing this causes the lycanthrope constant mild pain as the 'wounds' stay fresh. Wounds made by other lycanthropes or fire will also heal slowly. A werebear's natural form is human. In appearance, they are typically impossible to distinguish from any other human, although their faster metabolisms mean they are always fit. If they spend too much time in bear form, some characteristics may linger - for instance they may have bear eyes, unusually long and sharp canine teeth, and perhaps a rough/growly voice. Werebears shapeshift into bears, larger than natural bears. Some are also capable of taking a bipedal hybrid "bearman" form. Although the ability is rare, some alpha lycanthropes can shift isolated portions of their body if they choose, rather than their whole body. Lycanthropes return to human form upon their death. The transformation itself is a violent process - bones snap and reform, skin splits, fur spills out, and a hot, sticky liquid is produced (which manages to get everywhere except the fully transformed werebear). The process can take some time, depending on the age and ability of the werebear involved. Powerful alpha werebears can sometimes shift very smoothly and rapidly, whereas newer or weaker werebears often take several minutes for their bodies to break down and reform. Changing form always takes a lot of energy, and changing to bear form causes a hunger for meat. A shape change will heal all fresh wounds - even scars will fade gradually, if they were attained after the lycanthrope was infected. If the shift is brought on naturally (by the full moon), typically a werebear will spend six to eight hours in bear form, followed by six to eight hours of comatose sleep. This coma time increases if a werebear chooses to shift back early, although alpha weres require only a few hours of comatose sleep, if any at all. Staying in bear form for a longer period is possible, but spending too long in bear form hampers the ability to shift human - at first only small features will remain bearish, but the longer they stay changed the less of their human instincts they retain, and eventually insanity can result. The risk of this lessens with a werebear's power. Metaphysics The moon is a potent influence on any lycanthrope. During the full moon, all lycanthropes must shift, though with more power and control comes the ability to delay this shift. The closer the moon is to being full, the harder it is for any lycanthrope to resist the shift. Many things can trigger a werebear's shift, if they do not have full control: heightened emotional states (including during sex) and the scent of blood are among the most common things to bring the bear to the surface and strain a werebear's control. Sex - also referred to as "the killing dance" - can be a dangerous situation for a lycanthrope, as it can trigger an unwilling shift. Between two lycanthrope partners, this is considered normal - in fact not shifting during sex is considered holding back (some lycanthropes take it as an insult). However, when a lycanthrope has sex with a human, a shift can be disastrous: at best they will severely injure and infect their partner, at worst they will maul them to death. The more control a lycanthrope has, the more they are able to choose when to shift and when not to shift - though it is always easier to change into bear form than resist the urge. A triggered (rather than conscious) change usually results in a lack of control over a werebear's beast, and can also create memory loss. For the first six months of forced full moon transformations, a werebear will not remember anything, and will be unable to control their actions during the night (their bear's instincts are in charge). The next six months begin the gradual development of control. All werebears are able to control natural bears (to an extent - they can at least calm them, though alpha werebears can get the bears to do their bidding), and have what is in some senses an aura but in other senses an additional personality - except not a human personality, but rather that of a bear. 'The bear' or 'the beast' is what takes over during a werebear's first several full moons, and represents animal instincts rather than human ones. Control over their bear can be developed with practice - the better a werebear's control, the more their bear becomes simply a facet of their personality, rather than a separate personality whose memories they do not share. The beast makes a werebear's aura hot and aggressive - sensitives of any kind who are around lycanthropes often find it to be an uncomfortable sensation, a type of hot prickling along their skin. Other lycanthropes are even more receptive to the aura, sometimes even feeling it as if it were a tangible bear, though other times simply feeling it as a dominating strength. More powerful werebears can mask and subdue this aura, with concentration, making it more difficult for sensitives to discern that they are a lycanthrope. However, the more powerful the were, and the more of their bearish senses and instincts being used, the stronger this aura will be. Especially powerful and dominant werebears are referred to as alphas (sometimes, the line between alpha and dominant is blurred, but only an alpha can truly lead a clan). Whether or not a werebear becomes alpha depends largely on their own strength of will and personality. Alphas have better control of their beast than other weres, and they have a resistance to psychic and vampiric abilities. Some alphas can also control the beasts of those around them, either forcing other werebears to shift or forcibly repressing the beast. Another rare ability is the sharing of power through their own blood. Even more rare is the ability to heal, usually through physical contact and sexual energy. Two true leaders, alphas powerful enough to lead the clan (a true Ursa and a true Ursus), are powerful enough to pass their beasts through each other during sex (a highly pleasurable experience for both parties which can bring orgasm without any physical stimulation). A strong enough Ursa/Ursus can shield their clan from a vampire's call, but being Ursa/Ursus creates a metaphysical bond between leader and clan. This bond works both ways: the Ursa/Ursus can draw strength from the clan, and sense clan members, but the entire clan can be controlled or fed upon via the Ursa/Ursus. Culture As with most lycanthropes, werebears form territorial clans (specifically, sleuths) based around urban centers. The rules vary based on territory (and who's in charge at any given time), but most clans permit visitors to their territory without too much ritual, as long as the visitors don't have dealings with the sleuth. If the visitor plans to have dealings with the sleuth, they must first present themselves to the Ursa/Ursus, along with a gift. Becoming a resident in the clan's territory requires the permission of the Ursa/Ursus - anything else is a challenge to the Ursa/Ursus's authority, which establishes the newcomer as rogue (effectively, outlaw to the sleuth). Some Ursas/Ursuses also require a tithe from their clan members. The sleuth is organized in a strict hierarchy of dominance. The Ursa and/or Ursus are at the top. Among unranked bears, strength and power decide position: alpha bears are above more submissive bears. When a more dominant bear gives a more submissive bear an order, the submissive is expected to follow it - within reason. Dominance cannot be used to force a submissive to engage in illegal activity (although all rules are invalidated if the Ursa/Ursus gives an order). Non-werebears can be considered dominant to sleuth members, but cannot be considered alpha. Dominance affects greetings between lycanthropes. A formal greeting between equal lycanthropes, or in a situation where dominance doesn't need to be established, is performed when one lycanthrope rubs cheeks with another, and both bury their noses in each other's hair. A submissive, when in public, will greet a dominant with a soft kiss, gently cupping their face in their hands. When not in public, the submissive will run their tongue along the dominant's lower lip. When a powerful alpha werebear meets a powerful alpha of another species, their beasts will sometimes fight for dominance, if there is tension between them. The sensation is violent - as if the other lycanthrope's claws are ripping at the werebear's insides - but no physical damage is done. Physical contact makes the sensation more powerful. Either one beast wins, or the fight ends in a standstill. Category:Werebeasts